tawgfandomcom-20200215-history
Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is the youngest and most intelligent member of the Watterson family, as she is the only one who can recognize Gumball in his mother's wedding dress in the episode "The Dress." Despite being only four years old, she attends Elmore Junior High with her older brothers, Gumball and Darwin. Appearance Anais is a small pink rabbit with a white tail. She resembles, and is smarter than her father, Richard, but she is much shorter in stature and has a more feminine appearance. The inside of her mouth is a darker pink, and her tongue is light pink. Her nose is red like her older brother Gumball. Anais usually wears an orange dress with a white trim and white socks. She is one of the only members of the Wattersons to wear footwear, along with Darwin and Granny Jojo. In Season 2, her design changes. Her skin is a lighter pink and she is slightly taller and bigger, almost reaching Darwin because her head and body had increased in size. She was seen in her pajamas in "The Curse," she wore a light blue dress with white trim and light blue socks with a dark blue spot. The second time she appears with pajamas is in "The Castle," but this time, they are pink footless pajamas with a white rabbit silhouette and she wears them barefoot. From this point forward, her pajamas always appear like this. In Season 3, Anais' eyes are permanently round along with the rest of her family, although in one scene of the episode, "The Signature," she had oval eyes again. Personality Intelligence Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her family, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. She has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as when she figured a way out of the house when it flooded in "The Responsible," and the time she developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting her grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs in "The Kiss." Even though Anais is four years old, she attends Elmore Junior High because of her extremely high IQ; however, she is not in the same class as her brothers and instead goes to an eighth-grade class located elsewhere in the school. Anais is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and her vast knowledge of the subject has saved her from being vaporized by Bobert in his combat form in "The Club." As shown in "The Remote" and in "The World," Anais knows how to sew, as she sewed up a hole in Daisy , and also sewed a zipper into Daisy. She also stitched up Daisy when Gumball And Darwin accidentally destroyed her in "The Detective." Anais is a remarkably cunning strategist as well, revealed in the episode "The Remote," and "The Password," plotting elaborate schemes, and decoying everybody's perceptions to achieve her goal, though she is often underestimated due to her significantly young age, which she tends to use to her advantage. Sometimes she is respected for her intelligence like in the episode "The Password," when Gumball says "Clever girl" after finding out about Anais' plan to hog the computer all to herself by once again by driving the Watterson family out of the house, similar to the episode "The Remote." Maturity Anais can also be considered the most mature member of her family, aside from her mother. She often takes care of her brothers in many ways, like helping them with their homework, and making their breakfast, as said in "The Responsible." Due to her young age, however, she is prone to occasionally acting childish and still has stuffed animals. Temper Anais has shown some signs of having her mother's fiery temper. When her brother accidentally lost her doll, she was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their mother what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Jojo's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down, she instead grew furious and kicked her suitcase out the window. Also, in "The Vacation," Richard hugged her to protect her, and she violently attacked him, thinking he was a monster. In "The Pest," Gumball and Darwin awoke from their sleep and found Anais violently and mercilessly attacking her stuffed animals because she was angry at Billy for bullying her at school, and even wanted to beat him up, showing that she can be just as angry and violent as her mother. Infantile Tendencies Even though Anais is very mature for her age, there are still some occasions where she reverts to childish behavior. She is a huge fan of Daisy the Donkey, as evidenced by her Daisy plush toy, and her extreme enthusiasm for the "Daisy on Ice" show. She also knows how to manipulate others by looking cute, as proven in "The Quest." In "The Gift," it is revealed that she believes in the legend of kissing a frog to get a prince. Social Awkwardness In "The Friend," it is shown that Anais is very socially awkward. She states that she does not have any friends, which is why no one shows up at her party and in "The Egg" when she met Billy she had her thumbs under the table twisting them into knots. This awkwardness is shown again in "The Parasite" when she got really clingy to Jodie. This social awkwardness is also shown in "The Guy" when Josh and Anais first meet, when they yell at each other instead of talking. Relationships Episode Appearances Gallery Quotes Trivia *Aside from Darwin, Anais has footwear unlike the rest of her family. *In "The Responsible," it is revealed that Anais helps Gumball and Darwin with their homework, and she also makes Gumball's and Darwin's breakfast every morning. However, that may have stopped in "The Prank," as she was not in the episode, and Gumball and Darwin made their own cereal. *In some preview pictures, she has whiskers like the rest of her family, but in the show, she does not. This was likely a late change that the creators made for an unknown reason, possibly to make her look younger or cuter. *Her name has two different pronunciations in the show: it is usually pronounced according to the name's French origin ('An-ni-ese') but is occasionally pronounced according to English phonetics ('An-ni-is') instead, usually by Darwin and Granny Jojo. *Anais has been seen acting dumb four times in the series: in "The Goons," Gumball teaches her how to be dumb; in "The Job," she becomes dumb when she switches heads with Gumball; in "The Authority," when she becomes a "Richard"; and in "The Castle," where she actually wanted to be dumb on Saturday. *Anais, like her mother, seems to have anger issues, as seen in "The Quest," "The Kiss," "The Tape," and the Elmore Stream-It video "Annoying Brother." *Anais is based on and named after creator Ben Bocquelet's younger sister, Anais Bocquelet, who works as a computer programmer for EA Games. *It is unknown if she has her own room, but it is shown that she sleeps on the top bunk in her brothers' room, as in "The World" and "The Password." The only mention of her having her own room is in "The Date." *In "The Vacation," it is shown that Anais may have inherited Nicole's fighting skills. *In some early press release materials, it was stated that Anais attended junior kindergarten class. However, it is confirmed in "The Others" that she is in eighth grade, a grade higher than her brothers. *In "The Parasite," in the list of Gumball and Darwin's pros and cons of reading Anais' diary, Anais is claimed to know how to keep someone both alive and in pain for a long time. *According to Gumball in "The Parasite," Anais has social issues. Voice Actors *Kyla Rae Kowalewski (USA/UK/AU/CAN/NZ) *Agnese Marteddu (Italy) *Yukiko Hinata (Japan) *Mariana Toledo (Latin America) *Fernanda Ribeiro (Brazil) *Alayn Dubois (France) *Karin Awda (Middle East) *Elif Acehan (Turkey, Season 1) *Didem Atlıhan (Turkey, Season 2) *Işıl Kılıç (Turkey, Season 3-present) *Kim Jeong-a (South Korea) *Jong Ah Kim (Korea) *Martyna Sommer (Poland) *Lilla Károlyi (Hungary) *Andreea Prossi (Romania, Seasons 1-3) *Olimpia Botez (Romania, Season 4-present) *Tia Theodorsen (Norway) *Steinunn Lárusdóttir (Iceland) *Maja Blennermark (Sweden) External Links *Anais' Flickr pt-br:Anais Watterson es:Anais Watterson fr:Anaïs Watterson it:Anais Watterson sv:Anais Watterson ru:Анаис Уоттерсон